It's Not What It Seems
by heartdevoured
Summary: Spencer finds Derek in his house, attacked, and in a breaking relationship. Will he risk everything just to be with him? Set around "The Uncanny Valley" 5x12


**Okay! I tried my best to get this story to make sense. Set around "The Uncanny Valley" 5x12.  
><strong>

**Reid/Review/Enjoy**

**Gubleronics**

* * *

><p>Spencer was on his way to Derek's apartment door when he heard grunting and struggle. He pulled out his gun. "Morgan? Is everything okay?" No answer.<p>

He shoved the door open only to see the living room torn apart and...wait...why was his door unlocked?

"GET OUT!" Derek.

He silently made his way up the stairs when he heard the conversation; more like he heard the fight.

"Jamie, what do you want? This is my last time asking." Derek was on the floor, hovered by who looked like Jamie.

"I want you to come live with me. I we've been together for months! You can't end it here!" He began to punch Derek unconscious.

Spencer was so in shock he didn't even notice he went inside the room. He aimed his gun at Jamie, "Put your hands where I can see them!"

Jamie chuckled. "So this is the little shrimp you went to over me? Spencer, right?" He got up with a large knife in his hands and approached Spencer. "Put your stupid little gun down, you probably don't even know how to use it! Let me tell you one thing, _Pretty Boy_; Derek is mine, he always will be. We've been together for, what, 5 months now. I'm pretty sure he was just playing with you." He stepped closer. "I guess I can see why; you're really pretty." Another step. "Hazel eyes with a hint of blue, chestnut hair all the way down to your neck, and those high cheek bones of yours." Another step. "I think it's hard to resist."

Spencer cocked his gun. "You step any closer, you're going to get shot."

Jamie jumped at Spencer as a_ boom _went through the air.

Jamie cried out in pain and held onto his shoulder. "You son of a bitch!"

That's when Derek woke up. "Reid…you need to get out of here. This is none of your business." He tried to sit up but failed as he hit the floor.

Spencer rushed to Derek's side, "I'm not going anywhere until you're in the hospital."

* * *

><p>Derek was struggling with the EMT's, "Where's Jamie? Is he okay?"<p>

Spencer was filled with confusion, hurt, and anger. "Why would you care? It sounded like you wanted to end something with him."

Derek sighed, "I know, but now that he's hurt…I think I made a mistake. And you did too. This is none of your concern Reid; just go away and act like you never saw anything." He looked away from Spencer, avoiding the look in his eyes.

"How can I pretend that I don't see what you hide so _carelessly_? I saw you bleed, and he heard me breathe and I froze inside myself and turned away. I must be dreaming." He took hold of Derek's face to make him look in his eyes. "We all live and we all die, but that does not begin to justify you!"

"It's _not_ what it seems, _not _what you think. No, I must be dreaming. It's _only _in my mind, _not _real life. No, I must be dreaming." Derek protested.

Spencer let go of Derek's face. "Fine, Derek; have it your way." He made his way across the street.

Derek realized what Spencer just said. "Wait, did you just call me _Derek_?" But Spencer was already gone. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks; he liked, no, _loved _Spencer. Forget about Jamie. He got out the ambulance, ignoring their protest and cries as he ran for Spencer.

He made it all the way to the park, where Spencer would go if he was upset.

There he was, in tears on the bench. "Re-Spencer!"

Spencer didn't want to turn around. He knew that he would never be with Derek. He looked away when Derek held his face. "Will you please go away? Aren't supposed to be on the way to hospital, anyway?"

"I couldn't do that knowing that you're hurt." He got closer to Spencer's face. "I love you Spencer, don't you ever forget that." And as if on cue, he pressed his lips against Spencer's, happy that Spencer went along for the ride. Happy that they were finally together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I know, not my best work, but I tried! REVIEW BUTTON LOVES YOU SO MUCH!<strong>


End file.
